Through the Eyes of the Faceless
by AliZoe
Summary: The prequel to my fanfic "The Chosen One," we are taken through the earliest development and life of the Wraith elders. Discovering life can be an exciting thing, but it can also be traumatic and hostile for those new to it. Animal instincts are all they know. I don't own the SGA Wraith, but I continue to add in depth personalities to the original Wraith characters I have created.


Through the Eyes of the Faceless

AliZoe

AliZoe (c) 2014

Prologue

Breath of Life

Twenty years of growth could be considered a ridiculous amount of time to spend in the womb. That's just how it was when they grew. The egg sacs needed time to develop into full adult form in order to survive the cruelty of that world. Where they ended up once they broke the nutrient rich barrier was unknown. The females would fight for the territorial rights, but because this batch contained an extensive amount of sizable egg sacs, the arguments would be few. She gravitated towards the bulkier ones. She preferred feeling protected by the larger statures. The only downside she dealt with was the increase of food she would need to provide. Greater muscle meant greater appetites.

He could hear the other voices slowly fade around him as the lack of nutrients failed their egg sacs before full development occurred. One by one, they died slowly around him. Feeling uncomfortable and claustrophobic in his egg sac, he experimented by moving his limbs. Peeking through his eyes, he quickly closed them due to the extreme brightness. A shadow approached the egg sac and paused not inches away. He felt the presence and peered through squinted eyes. A hand outstretched and caressed the outside layer of the sac. Out of curiosity, he slowly wiggled his fingers and stretched his muscles towards the hand. Looking at his limb, he noted that it matched the hand on the exterior of his sac. Flexing his palm against the barrier, the hands almost met. "Come on," he heard her voice of silk whisper.

Removing her hand, he panicked. Needing her presence near, he clawed at the sac, puncturing the thick layer. Amniotic fluid drained from the opening. Ripping the hole further, he clawed his way out of the sac. The coldness of the still air chilled his skin as he pushed his head out of the opening. Opening his mouth, he spewed more of the fluid as air rushed down his throat and into his lungs. Opening his eyes widely, they dilated as his lungs inflated to full capacity. The world, vivid and new, exploded his senses as he continued to take deep breaths.

Grabbing his hand, the woman yanked him out further until his torso was exposed. Trembling, his eyes opened and closed again and again, attempting to grasp the new atmosphere. "Come on," she tugged with a smile on her face. "There's a vast world for you to experience!" Sliding out further, his body hit the muscled ground as he curled up in his comfortable and familiar fetal position. Folding his arms and knees close to his chest, he continued to shiver as his breathing steadied. He stroked his shoulders as he felt the slime from his first estate still layering his skin.

Using a soaking cloth, she began caressing his skin to clean the surface. Slicking his light brown hair off of his face, she placed one hand underneath his cheek. Guiding his face to take a better look, he opened his eyes and returned the gaze. Her skin was a pale avocado green with long, wavy platinum blonde hair cascading down. Her brown dress covered her petite body. Her golden brown cat eyes beamed with contentment as she smiled happily. They were of the same species; Wraith was what came to mind. Running her fingers through his hair, she sighed.

Feeling the presence of others in the cave, he became more aware of his surroundings. "He's clean. Bring him some clothing and something to consume!" she commanded, peering over her shoulder at the other men in the room. Glancing back down at him, she carefully maneuvered her hand between his arms and placed her palm against his chest. Gasping at the pain, she ruptured his vessel of life force, igniting the fire within. "There...now, you'll be able to metabolize properly," she smiled as she removed her hand. "You have proved that you are the strongest as your brothers, in the egg sacs surrounding you, perished out of weakness. I only admit the strongest in _my_ Hive. I am Breena, your Queen," she introduced, stroking his hair. "I know you've contemplated this for I heard your thoughts. What name have you chosen for yourself?"

He delayed his response as he examined how she spoke. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, he moistened his throat and breathed heavily. Coughing slightly, he opened his mouth in attempts to speak. Struggling, he closed his mouth again and watched her. "Go on! Answer your Queen!" she giggled with a toothy grin.

Clearing his throat, he pushed his diaphragm causing a moan to creep through his esophagus. Discovering the vocal chords, he opened his mouth and let out a louder groan. "What is your name?" she repeated herself with impatience.

Examining her lips as she spoke each word, his breathing quickened, not wanting to disappoint her. Opening his mouth he pressed his teeth together. Hisses escaped his lips as he desired to express the name he dreamt so long about. Pausing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting again, he opened his eyes, "Ssss….sssyrr...Syrisss...Syrisx, mmm-mmy Q-qua-queennn," he mumbled, his voice, low and muffled. Her wide grin added to his triumph as he satisfied her demand. Relaxing his body, he continued to watch her as she interlocked her fingers on her lap.

"Welcome to Hive twenty-five, Syrisx."


End file.
